


Power Doesn't Mean That You're In Control

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Light BDSM, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, dark!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers Sam’s lust for Demon blood. He confronts Sam about it, but Sam is determined to change Dean's mind about stopping him from using his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Doesn't Mean That You're In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sammessiah AntiChristmas gift exchange for hunters_retreat. Thanks to memoonster for the beta and constant encouragement. Thanks to badbastion and deansdirtybb for reading over the story and giving me their honest opinion while helping me to make it better aka story line beta.

The feel of the blood rushing into Sam’s mouth always makes him feel powerful from his head the whole way down to his toes which are curling from the intensity of it. 

It doesn’t matter if he’s sucking it out of a demon or if he’s sipping it out of the tiny silver flask that he carries for emergencies, it’s the thing that gives him what he wants over everything else, the power. He ignores the fact that the more he drinks the deeper he’s sinking into the abyss, how it’s taking him over. He likes it, craves it and needs it above all else. He doesn’t even care that on several occasions his eyes have gone black while he was using his powers, he doesn’t seem to mind that it’s taking over his very soul.

Dean notices that Sam’s different. He knows that he’s not acting like Sammy, he’s darker, on edge most of the time and his powers are stronger than they ever were, powers that he claimed disappeared after Azazel was killed. He watches Sam through the grungy abandoned warehouse window, watches him sucking on Ruby’s arm like its feeding him mother’s milk and his stomach twists into knots. 

Sam’s jacked up; high on demon blood and feeling like he’s indestructible. Ruby feeds him the usual you’re the king speech as she pulls her clothes back on. Tells him how everything he’s doing is going to make him the hero of the world before she leaves. 

Dean’s still outside the window when Sam sees him. Sam’s eyes narrow as he beads in on Dean’s profile tucked beside the window’s edge. He pretends not to notice, averts his eyes away but he can still feel him there, eyes trained on him, watching him, planning something to change what he just saw. He waits Dean out, wants to see if he has enough balls to barge in and confront him.

He’s not sure if he’s waiting for Sam to come out or if he’s trying to get the courage to go in. Dean’s hands are balled into loose fists as he thinks about the scene he just watched. He knows Sam’s dark side, knows he embraces his powers to their fullest extent, even if they are made of darkness.

It’s late, he’s tired of waiting Dean out and honestly he just doesn’t care anymore. He whips the door open and steps outside taking an uneven breath and readying himself for confrontation but Dean is nowhere to be seen. Sam pauses for a minute but when Dean doesn’t appear he just shrugs his shoulders and crosses the street.

From behind the building Dean watches Sam leave the warehouse, when he’s out of sight Dean heads back to the motel. 

It takes Sam three hours to return to the motel and Dean wonders where Sam went when he left the warehouse. Dean looks Sam over out of the corner of his eye when he enters the room noticing that Sam is sweaty and disheveled and snorts a bit derisively. Sam ignores the sound, not wanting Dean to know that he had seen him spying. 

Sam grabs a beer from the mini fridge and pops it open looking over at Dean as he leans against the wall beside it. “What have you been up to?” he takes a long swallow of his beer.

“Nothing you’d be interested in,” he doesn’t even look at Sam, just stares at the computer screen like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

Sam makes a smug face then takes another swallow from the bottle before sitting down at the table across from Dean. “Anything interesting?” he tries to look at the screen but Dean moves the laptop slightly to obscure his view. He doesn’t want him to see that he’s actually only looking at a reference page. “Not really,” his tone is unaffected. Sam chuckles under his breath, swallows down the rest of his beer and then slams the bottle on the table. Dean flinches but quickly recovers. “I’m hitting the showers,” Sam says standing up; taking a little pride in the fact that Dean flinched at the obvious attempt to rattle his cage. 

Once Sam’s in the bathroom Dean climbs into bed, he lays there thinking about what he’s going to do about this mess. 

When Sam comes out, Dean pretends to be asleep. Sam cocks his head and watches Dean’s expression to see if he’s really sleeping. Dean keeps his breathing even; his eyes closed tight and he doesn’t move a muscle. Sam smiles and makes a slight huff through his nose before climbing into bed beside him. Sam throws his arm over Dean, pretends like he has no clue that anything is wrong. Dean flutters his eyes open when Sam’s arm pulls him closer, he tries not to flinch at the feeling, just lies there forcing himself to breathe as if in slumber. 

He usually loves it when Sam snuggles into him, loves his touch, his smell and the way he kisses him good night, but not tonight. Dean can’t get the disgusting image of Sam fucking Ruby after sucking down her blood and if he didn’t know better, he’d think he was actually more jealous than worried about the fate of his brother’s soul.

Two days have passed since Dean watched Sam drink from Ruby and he’s disappeared several more times without a word. Dean knows Sam ran off to see her, drink her, let her fill his head with lies but he can’t watch that again so he doesn’t bother to follow Sam.

They get a call, its Bobby; he has a lead on some demon activity in town and he sends them to find out about it. 

The address is an abandoned looking warehouse. “Always a creepy warehouse,” Dean says sarcastically as he stuffs the piece of paper with the address back into his pocket.

When Dean pops the trunk, Sam reaches for the holy water and Dean gives him a sideways glance. “Not the other knife?” he questions. He slips one of the knives up under the sleeve of his jacket. “Nah probably won’t need it,” he puts the holy water in his pocket. “Bet you do,” Dean’s glaring at him. He picks up the knife and pushes it at Sam, handle first. “Take it, can’t have my lil bro getting killed,” he waits for Sam to take the knife. “Fine Dean,” he puts it into his other pocket and makes an exasperated noise.

Inside they hear noises in each direction, Dean signals for Sam to take the left while he goes right. Dean travels down the long hallway in front of him as Sam begins scouting the cluster of small rooms.

Dean sees several demons talking but can’t make out what they’re discussing. The room has boxes inside of it and they seem very interested in them. He stands quietly outside the doorway, waiting. 

Sam comes upon several demons moving boxes out of a room. He quietly stands back and watches them. 

The demons start out of the room and Dean readies his knife. He strikes the first one out the door and takes him down, the second strikes Dean and knocks him backwards. The demon lunges to attack while he’s down and Dean guts him with the blade, the body falling on him as the demon is destroyed. 

He quickly pushes the body off and runs up the hallway to find Sam. He rounds the corner and hears the scuffle. Sam’s fighting with one demon, has it held down, the second is lunging but Sam gets him with the holy water and he’s stunned. He focuses on the one he has trapped. He holds his hand over its face and concentrates, he’s trying to pull it out, send it back to hell but he’s struggling, weak and not enough power to complete the job. The demon starts to laugh and struggle. The other demon stumbles towards them ready to attack; Sam pulls the knife and strikes him down with it. He holds the blade to the throat of the demon beneath him. “You’re more useful like this,” he tucks the knife back in his pocket then leans in and uses his teeth to rip the flesh open on the demons neck. He sucks the blood and devours it before sitting up with a red smile and using his powers to destroy the demon. “Go back to hell,” he hisses as he watches the demon smoke slither through the floor.

Dean can’t believe what he’s seeing, can’t fathom what’s happening right in front of his eyes. His brother just ate a demon to gain the power to kill it. This goes far beyond Ruby, he thinks, and it stops now. 

He steps inside of the room, knife held tight in his fist as he watches Sam wipe the blood off of his mouth with his sleeve. “What are you doing?” he yells. Sam looks over at him, an empty look in his eyes, his sleeve covered in blood and small traces still around his mouth. He smiles revealing red teeth. “So now you say something,” he’s nonchalant about it. Dean grunts and moves towards him with the blade drawn. “Its not just Ruby, it’s all demons,” his voice is deep and broken. Sam laughs. “Its demon blood Dean, doesn’t have to be any specific demon.” Dean doesn’t know what to think, he’s lost and angry all at once. “Why?” he narrows his eyes as he walks closer. “It’s the power Dean, it’s the raw power of it,” he’s still smiling. “But you already have powers,” Dean stops and just stares with questioning eyes, unable to believe what his brother is doing, a seething rage building inside. “Those powers were weak after we defeated Azazel, this gives me the boost I need to kick start them again,” Sam makes a smile that reminds Dean of the Joker.

There is a shift in Dean’s brain, something kicks in and he sees Sam as a monster that needs stopped. He lunges at him without warning. Sam moves, grabs Dean by the arm and spins him around to face him. “Its no use Dean,” he suddenly feels Dean’s fist come across his face and knock him backwards. Sam lets go of Dean and stumbles. Dean charges at him, their bodies meet and tumble to the floor, Dean’s on top but Sam quickly flips them over straddling Dean’s hips and pinning him to the floor. “Stop it,” he chastises Dean as he leans down into his face and grimaces. “What are you thinking of doing?” Dean’s struggling against Sam. “Let me the fuck up Sam,” he brings a knee up to flip them again but Sam holds tight and he can’t. “There’s no use,” Sam’s in control, Dean knows it too but he still continues to struggle against Sam’s massive size. 

They stay pinned like that for a few minutes as Sam seems to take pleasure in watching him wriggle underneath him. He tires quickly of the cat and mouse game and takes a hold of Dean’s wrists, he has zip ties in his pocket so he cuffs Dean and pulls him to his feet then shoves him into an old rusty metal chair in the corner and pins him there as he stares down into his eyes. Dean can see they are changing, becoming darker, his pupils blown wide and he knows to tread cautiously now. “You don’t understand Dean,” he’s high on the demon blood and drunk on the power. 

Dean’s staring at him like he doesn’t know him. “What don’t I understand,” he clenches his teeth as his tone comes out cold.

“I had all the power, I had the strength and I gave it to you,” he runs his fingers through his hair. “Then I had none and I still gave you everything I had,” he crouches down in front of Dean and looks up into his eyes, giving him a commanding glare.

“I never asked for it,” Dean says without emotion as he returns Sam’s stare.

“But I gave it to you nonetheless,” Sam puts his hands on Dean’s thighs and squeezes with just enough force to elicit pain. Dean grimaces at the feeling of Sam’s strong hands clenching his thighs, digging his fingers into them.

“You’re weak Sam,” the pain is shooting up his leg. “Listening to demons whisper things in your ear,” he tries to keep his composure, to not let Sam know how much the squeezing hurts. Sam stands up, looks Dean in the eyes and grits his teeth. He clenches his hands into tight fists and then swings one at Dean, hitting him in the face; the chair tips back a little with the force, then falls forward again. Dean’s stunned, his lip hurts and he tries to get up, to stand up to Sam. “You fucking son of a bitch,” he growls.

It’s like Sam is blind when he does it, like the rage drove him to it and when he sees that Dean’s lip is open and bleeding. He still doesn’t feel bad about it. 

“Feel better,” Dean growls, and then spits out the blood gathering inside of his mouth.

“I’ve never been the weak one,” Sam narrows his eyes and snarls, his glare dark and unfeeling. “I’ve always been the one carrying you,” he leans down into Dean’s face to make his point. “I’ve always loved you, let you have the control, let you be the one who said when, where, and how of everything. You seem to forget something; you don’t remember I have the power inside of me. Dad told you, dad warned you about what I could become. So don’t ever forget, I’m the boy with the demon blood; I have the powers that scare you and because of that, I was scared of them too. Well, not anymore,” he clenches his fists again and thinks about striking Dean, but resists. “I’m saving the world, I’m the one who is stronger than you,” he tips the chair back and hovers over Dean. “You’re not going to put me in the background anymore,” he sets the chair down and straddles Dean’s lap.

Dean struggles, arching his hips to try to throw Sam off but Sam’s weight is too much and he can’t get enough leverage. He looks up into Sam’s eyes, sees a glimmer of the want and need for his approval behind the blinding high of the blood. He calms down, swallows hard and softens his eyes as he tries to get through to Sam. “You’ve never been in the background,” he shifts under the bonds. Sam snorts. “Keep telling your self that,” he studies Dean’s expression for a few seconds before standing up and backing away. “It’s always been the Dean Winchester Show for as long as I can remember, dad’s favorite little soldier,” he makes a mocking tone. “That all ends NOW!” he slams his fist on the desk beside him. 

Dean flinches, he’s never seen Sam this out of control. “It’s always been all about Sammy,” Dean says with a very sarcastic tone. “Watch your little brother, take of Sammy. Think I wasn’t sick of hearing that, sick of you taking off, being punished for the fact that you ran away,” he licks his bottom lip, the tinge of blood and the sting keep him focused.

Sam lunges forward and grabs the back of the chair, spins it around and he drags it across the room, the metal legs scraping on the cement floor as the sound echoes off of the walls. Dean’s struggling, doesn’t know what Sam’s about to do. “Sam, Sam,” he pulls against the zip tie around his wrist; his arms slung over the back of the chair keep him from being able to jump up. Sam throws the chair against the wall and Dean slams into it. “No worries Dean, maybe you just need taught a lesson, you like lessons, right,” he leans down and runs his tongue over Dean’s lip, tasting the blood. Dean closes his eyes, he’s scared but the feel of Sam’s tongue over his wound is in some very strange way, calming. 

There’s rope on the floor beside them, Sam sees it and picks it up. He wraps Dean’s torso with it so he’s bound to the chair. Dean’s struggling but Sam holds him still by putting his knee to his stomach. “Now, now, you like being tied up,” his voice is calm yet maniacal. His eyes are dark and lustful as he wraps the rope around Dean’s body, big hands tying the knot, making it tight and secure. He takes out the knife and slowly moves it over Dean’s bindings as he moves it around to his wrists and cuts the zip tie. “You won’t need these anymore,” he whispers into Dean’s ear. Dean shutters a little at the hot breath on his ear and neck. He clears his throat and regains his macho exterior. His arms are bound but his wrists are free, he rotates them as he wiggles his fingers. He gives Sam a glare, his mouth pursed tight and his injured lip is still bleeding. 

Sam loves the sight of Dean tied up, always loves tying Dean up, taking away any and all of his control. “Are you afraid of me?” his voice is lustful and dark. 

Dean lowers his head and snarls as he looks up at Sam from under his brow, he curls his lip as he speaks. “Never,” is all he says before turning his head away and looking down again. He will never admit it, but for the first time in his life, Sam is actually making him nervous. The fact that he’s out of control on demon blood has him worried that he won’t be able to contain that rage and anger he hides inside, that he’ll bust it wide open and use it against him if he unleashes it.

There’s a sinister grin across Sam’s mouth and his heart is racing a million beats a minute. “You should be,” he pulls the short spikes of hair yanking Dean’s head up so he can look down into his eyes. “I’m in control now,” he lets go of his head but Dean keeps looking into Sam’s eyes. 

Dean licks his lip, the taste of blood very apparent. Sam smiles then leans down and licks the thin streak of blood from Dean’s lower lip. It leaves a coppery tinge on his tongue, he likes it, likes the taste of Dean lingering in his mouth and he’d like more. He leans down again but this time kisses him, sucks hard on his mouth and draws more blood out of the split lip. Dean winces at the feeling but doesn’t protest, he feels his resolve giving away, he likes the feeling of Sam’s mouth devouring his and he starts to kiss back. 

Sam pulls off, his mouth coated with Dean’s blood and he likes it, enjoys the taste of the Winchester on his tongue. He licks his lips, the red tongue streaking them. Dean sees his blood on Sam’s mouth and he winces, becomes almost repulsed by it. “Are you drinking me?” he licks his lower lip which now has blood flowing weakly from it. “You’re drinking me,” he screams. Sam licks his lips again. “You’ll learn to like it.” Sam’s turned on, he’s looking at Dean like he’s part of the menu and he wants to eat him alive. Dean doesn’t know how to respond to that statement, he’s dumbfounded. “I’m not one of your demons,” he says coldly. Sam just smiles. “No, and you apparently aren’t my blood either,” he’s smirking, his eyes are dark and he feels like he can’t control his urges.

“We’re brothers Sam; our blood will always be the same,” he notices that Sam’s eyes are darker; his pupils seem to cover his entire iris now.

“Not mine Dean, never mine, remember I’ve got demon blood in my veins,” he can feel the darkness taking him over as he thinks about what he wants to do to Dean, how he wants to bend him, make him submit to his will completely.

Dean swallows hard, his eyes filling with tears at the words. He knows Sam’s always had demon blood in his veins, always knew he was destined for something outside of this life but he tried, always wanted him to be stronger than the darkness but now he sees him becoming the darkness. “This isn’t you,” he says gruffly, he’s trying to hide his tears under a façade of a gruff exterior, but inside his heart is breaking for the Sam he knew.

“Oh but Dean, this has always been me. I’ve been in training for a long time and its time you realize it because, now, there is no turning back,” he straddles Dean’s lap again and leans in. “You’re either with me, or against me,” he runs the back of his hand gently over Dean’s cheek. “It’s easier not to fight it,” he leans in and kisses him again but Dean tries to resist this time. He doesn’t want to let him in, doesn’t want to have this with him now, like this but he also can’t help but feel somehow turned on by it. He tries to fight it, tries to keep control but he feels himself giving in to Sam’s need.

The kiss is desperate and hungry; Sam’s lips engulf Dean’s entire mouth, sucking his lips inside as a tiny trickle of blood from the split wound seeps out and into Sam’s hungry mouth. He wants to devour Dean, to own him, and to control every inch of him. He’s rutting against him, his cock is hard with excitement from the power and for Dean. Having Dean like this is less about sex, less about their love and more about keeping him in line. 

His hands grab the back of Dean’s head and hold him tight as he finishes taking every last ounce of what he knows is his. His tongue is covered in the tangy copper of Dean. He looks deep into Dean’s eyes, sees the fear, the love, and the lust as Dean feels his hard cock pressing against his own. Dean can’t help it, he’s hard, he loves Sam, and even like this he can’t refuse him. He’s breathing hard and he’s not sure how far Sam is willing to take this as he watches his hazel eyes go completely black. 

Sam’s hips are grinding into Dean. “You want it,” his tone is needy. His hands dig into Dean’s scalp as he pulls his head back exposing his neck and he focuses on the throbbing long vein pushing to the surface. “You’re lucky you’re not a demon,” he licks his lips. “I’d swallow you whole, you’re that tasty,” he leans in, nips and sucks at the long length of exposed flesh and muscle. Dean moans at the touch of teeth and then soft wet sucking lips. 

“You know you’re mine,” Sam whispers into Dean’s ear as he bites his earlobe. “I’ve always owned you, always trying to save me, I’ve had you wrapped around my finger forever and now you’re going to know it,” he tilts the chair back against the wall and puts all of his weight on Dean’s crotch, their cocks slipping over each other through rough denim. Dean tries to arch his back, move his hips but he’s pinned down, tied tight and at Sam’s mercy. 

He’s grunting with each pass as Sam bears down on him, grinding and bumping their cocks together. Its sweet friction as his aching hard on throbs and leaks inside of his jeans. “Sammy,” his brow knit with excruciating pleasure and frustration. 

“Shhhhh,” he puts a finger over Dean’s mouth.

“Let me,” is all he gets out before Sam puts his entire hand over Dean’s mouth and holds it shut.

“No talking,” he puts his other hand around Dean’s neck and presses his thumb along the thick vein, feeling his heartbeat speed up coursing the blood through him hot and fast. Sam’s irises are completely black now and it’s spilling out into the whites, he’s starving for Dean but he still needs him to know that after this, it’s all going to be different because this isn’t him fucking his brother, this is him claiming him.

Dean closes his eyes and lets Sam have his way, lets him use his body for pleasure without protesting it. He bucks as well as he can against Sam’s writhing body. He moans under Sam’s big hand as he covers his mouth, his lips held tight to his teeth as they cut the soft flesh inside. It’s a pleasure pain he’s never known, never thought he’d ever enjoy but it’s alright because it’s all for Sam.

 

The rope rubs over Dean’s chest, the feeling scratchy as it slides over his erect nipples; it’s enjoyable even as it chaffs him. Sam loves the feeling of the thick ribs of rope rubbing over his body as he writhes on top of Dean. 

The sounds of their breathing are echoing through the cement hallway. The bodies of the demons are scattered on the floor but Sam’s not interested in anything but Dean, breaking his will and making him his.

“My Dean,” Sam breathes out; his eyes are completely black now. He’s completely consumed with the thought of Dean and how he feels beneath him. His hand comes off of Dean’s mouth so that he can kiss him, swipe his tongue over the blood smeared lip, tasting the fresh blood from the inside of his mouth he dives in. “Oh, Mmmm,” he’s almost growling at the taste, the feel of the sharp tinge coating his senses. “Fucking good,” he moans.

Dean’s eyes flutter open and he looks up at Sam, he’s shocked by his eyes but he takes a deep breath and makes himself concentrate on the feeling of Sam’s body over his. “Always yours,” he whispers. He means it, every word of it and he knows he can’t hesitate in believing it because with Sam in this space, he’s not sure what he’ll do if he doesn’t believe him.

Sam’s hands run down Dean’s arms to his waist, he slips around the waistband and undoes his jeans pulling out the hard length. Dean’s cock is red from the grinding and chaffing from his clothes, the head is tender but Sam squeezes over it, smearing the thin sheen of precome over the head making Dean, moan in both pain and pleasure. “So pretty for me,” Sam says roughly as he starts to stroke it. 

Dean’s body reacts and starts to move in time with Sam’s hand. “You feel so good,” his voice is broken with exhaustion. “So fucking good Sammy,” his eyes meet Sam’s again and he stares into their blackness. 

“Never gonna let you go,” Sam’s words are possessive and dark. He’s staring into Dean’s green eyes like he owns his soul. He pulls his own cock out; it’s hard and leaking, needy and throbbing. He pushes it against Dean’s, wraps his hand around both of them and starts to pump. He squeezes harder as he rubs, his hips moving with the motions of his hand and enjoying the blissful feel of Dean’s thick girth slipping along with the long thick length. 

“Fuck,” Dean calls out as he throws his head back and comes with a mighty shuddering orgasm. His come slicking their dicks making Sam’s grind smooth and quick.

“Yeah, come all over my hand,” Sam’s seconds away from exploding. He squeezes impossibly tight, Dean can hardly stand the tight squeeze and he groans. Sam loves the sound of his protests but keeps going, keeps squeezing until he can barely move inside of his own grip. 

Dean’s cock head is swelling a bit but its still oozing jizz as he writhes and bucks under Sam’s control. He’s breathing hard, eyes squeezed shut and he’s just waiting for the sweet feeling of release from Sam’s hand.

“Hold on,” Sam moans as he pulls a few more times before coming hard, he’s shooting out all over Dean’s bonds. The white fluid cascading over the coarse rope, he loves the sight of it. “Such a good boy,” he grunts out with the last few shots. “You’re my boy,” the sounds coming from him are dark and throaty. He arches his back and lets out a long moan before bending forward and slamming into Dean’s mouth again, his hand opening its grip. Dean breathes a sigh of relief as his throbbing cock is released.

When Sam lifts his head, his lips are red with Dean’s blood and his eyes are back to normal. He’s breathing hard and totally spent. Dean’s staring into his face, his mouth red with dried blood, the taste of his blood flooding his mouth and every inch of his body hurts from the bonds. “Are you going to cut me loose?” he asks quietly. Sam looks at him mischievously before answering. “Why should I, you probably think I’m a monster now, do you think I’m a monster Dean?” 

Dean thinks about it for a minute then looks Sam in the eyes and answers him, “Not a monster but lost, you’re lost Sam.”

Sam slams his fist into the wall behind Dean. “Damn it, I’m not lost, this is who I fucking am Dean and you’re going to have to accept that now.”

“I don’t have to accept anything,” Dean’s struggling again, trying to knock Sam off of him. Sam holds onto his shoulders. Their still hanging out of their jeans as the chair starts to rock back and forth. “Do you really want to fight like this, cocks hanging out and still tied to the chair because I can tell you who is going to win,” Sam stands up and puts his cock back in his jeans. 

“You’ve got to come to your senses Sam. It can’t be like this,” he’s yelling at Sam.

“It can be any way I damn well want it to be and I’m the stronger one, I’m the one in control now. You should realize this now; see that I am stronger with the blood. I can get the job done Dean; I can be the one to stop Lilith and you can help me do it,” he leans over the chair, down into Dean’s face.

“What, and watch you suck on Ruby so you can get your demon blood high? No thanks.” 

“Don’t be insolent with me, I don’t need her, she’s just a means to an end, because I can drink any demon’s blood. I keep a flask of it in case I don’t have any fresh. We can do this Dean, I can be the one to lead us and stop her from breaking the seals, together.” Dean looks at him, he sees the good intentions and sincerity hidden in his eyes and he actually believes him, knows that he has the best of intentions. He thinks about it for a few seconds and then looks up. “Prove it.”

“How?” Sam kneels down. For all of his being in control, for all of his power, he still wants Dean by his side and he’ll do what he needs to, to keep him there.

“We need to do this, just you and me. Not Ruby, no one but us. Don’t contact Ruby anymore; I can keep you in demon blood, get you enough so that you can be strong enough to fight all the time. It will be us, your powers and my brawn and we can stop this,” he believes it, wants Sam to trust him, have that connection again.

“Just you and me, like always Dean. My strong powers and your brawn, we’ve got this.” He reaches around and unties the bonds. Dean moves his arms around, puts his cock away and stretches. 

“We got this,” he hugs Sam, his smile dropping to a concerned look and then back to a smile before releasing him. He knows Sam’s right, they need his powers to do this alone but the cost of what he’ll do, anything humanly or even inhumanly possible to protect him scares him. The fact that he’ll feed his brother demon blood and submit to him even though he knows that Sam is lost and too blind to see that he’s out of control, doesn’t change the fact that he’ll help him with the hope that he will be able to save him, so that he gets his Sammy back.

The End


End file.
